


Taisetsu na mono

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Drawing, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Bien sûr que non, Yuri. C’est tien, ton père te l’a donnée, et pour toi c’est important ! »« Mais tu es important aussi pour moi, Ryo-chan. »





	Taisetsu na mono

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Taisetsu na mono**

**(Une chose importante)**

Yuri et Ryosuke étaient assis à la table dans la chambre du plus jeune.

La maîtresse leur avait dit de faire un dessin cet après-midi à la maison, de dessiner ‘quelque chose d’important’.

Il était passé du temps, avant que Chinen fasse un bruit satisfait et pose les crayons, en regardant le dessin avec d’un air content.

« J’ai fini ! » il dit à l’autre, en souriant.

Yamada inclina la tête, en observant le feuille.

Il y avait une balle, avec un dessin confus à l’intérieur et des points qu’il n’avait pas aucune idée de ce qu’ils étaient.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » il demanda, curieux.

Yuri prit des airs condescendants, en bondant comme si son ami était totalement sans espoir.

Puis il se leva de la chaise et il se dirigea vers la table de nuit à côté du lit, en prenant un objet que Yamada n’avait jamais vu.

Il le posa sur le table, sans arrêter de sourire.

« C’est une boule à neige. Mon père me l’a donnée l’année dernière, il l’a amenée ici à la maison avant ma naissance. » il soupira, avec de l’air presque rêveur. « Il était là pour les Olympiades, dans un endroit qui s’appelle Barcelona. » il lui expliqua.

Ryosuke écouta l’enfant, en extase, sans pouvoir s’arrêter de regarder cette étrange boule avec la que, maintenant il se rendit compte, semblait être neige.

Il était fasciné.

« Et où est cet endroit ? » il demanda, et Chinen se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un coup sur le front.

« Mais c’est ici ! Tu ne le vois pas ? » il répondit, en indiquant l’intérieur de la boule de verre. « Celle-là au milieu est Barcelona. »

Yamada hocha la tête plusieurs fois, comme pour lui dire que c’était parfaitement clair.

« Elle est vraiment très belle, Yuri. » il lui dit, en apercevant du coin de l’œil l’enfant faire la fine bouche et prendre un air pensif.

« Vraiment tu l’aime ? » il demanda, timidement.

« Bien sûr que je l’aime. Elle est la chose plus belle que je n’ai jamais vu. » confirma le plus vieux, en écarquillant les yeux.

Chinen resta immobile pour quelques seconds, puis il se leva et il prit à nouveau l’objet dans la main, en tendant les bras vers l’autre.

« Tu peux l’avoir, si tu veux. » murmura-t-il, sans lui regarder dans les yeux.

Yamada sembla choqué par la proposition, et il se hâta de secouer la tête.

Il lui poussa les bras, de telle sorte que l’enfant avait à nouveau la boule à neige auprès de lui.

« Bien sûr que non, Yuri. C’est tien, ton père te l’a donnée, et pour toi c’est important ! » dit-il, consterné.

Chinen se mordit une lèvre et hocha la tête.

« Mais tu es important aussi pour moi, Ryo-chan. » murmura-t-il, en rougissant.

L’enfant sourit, ouvertement, en serrant le plus jeune dans les bras.

Ensuite il prit son feuille de papier, en lui le montrer.

« Regarde, Chii. » il lui dit, en indiquant la forme esquissée de la que semblait une personne.

Yuri sembla confus, puis plein d’espoir.

« C’est moi ? » demanda-t-il, en souriant à son tour quand l’autre confirma avec un hochement de tête.

« Tu as vu ? Tu es important pour moi aussi ! » il lui dit, en le prenant la boule et en la posant sur la table de nuit. « Cette est tienne, et elle est importante pour toi. Quand je vais vouloir la voire, seulement faudra que je vienne te voir, non ? »

Chinen resta à lui regarder pour plusieurs seconds.

Et, en fin, il sourit.

« Bien sûr. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Ryo-chan ! » exclama-t-il, en perdant tout l’embarras et en indiquant le feuille du plus vieux. « Maintenant dépêche-toi à finir ton dessin, ou comme d’habitude tu ne vas pas terminer à temps ! » il le reprocha, sans arrêter de sourire.

Yamada soupira, en recommençant à dessiner.

Il se n’en prit pas pour le soudain changement de cap de Chinen, ni pour le ton utilisé, typique de quand il se moquait de lui.

Pour lui, quoi qu’il fasse, il restait la chose plus importante.


End file.
